


want you to make me feel (like I'm the only girl in the world)

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Porn, F/F, Fluff, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: "Is there any other way I can assist you?" Winter asked, voice dropping. She started rubbing Robyn's shoulders and leaned down. "You still seem quite tense," she whispered, hands going down to Robyn's breasts. That alone made Robyn feel her blood make its way south. "I'm sure we can take care of it.""Winter..." Robyn sighed, leaning back even further, giving Winter more room to explore.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	want you to make me feel (like I'm the only girl in the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Starring a tense Robyn Hill and Rogue Winter Schnee, have my first ever smut fanfic!

Robyn stared at the papers on her desk, stress awakening every nerve in her body. The maps of different parts of Mantle matched by pictures and locations of different targets. Groups of Grimm. Teryxes and Sabyrs and Goliaths. And, ever since Salem had arrived and made Atlas her vacation home, weird winged Beringels wreaked havoc all around Mantle.

She needed a plan.

She needed to think fast.

She needed-

Her train of thought stopped as she felt hands on her shoulders. Hands she could recognize anywhere. Skilled fingers she knew all too well massaging the knots on her shoulders. For a moment, Robyn still tried focusing on her paperwork, but then sighed and allowed herself to rest against her chair's backrest. The back of her head was against the other woman's chest, and she looked up.

The blue eyes held a warmth most people probably never saw in them, and Robyn smiled at the thought of being one of the only ones to know the soft side of Winter Schnee. The woman who became a defector. The woman who became her savior after helping the Happy Huntresses find and free her and Qrow. The woman whose strength was unmatched by the one of anyone else Robyn had ever met.

The woman who Robyn bonded with so deeply.

The woman who gave her body to her, and who she had allowed to touch her in places basically no one ever had.

Robyn closed her eyes, both the thoughts and Winter's hands massaging the curves where her neck met her shoulders making her let out a low moan. "How are you so good at this?"

"You know how Atlas is. Some people are... warmer than others. Most of my comrades weren't the most caring people," Winter explained, her thumbs going up both sides of Robyn's neck. "So I learned varying massaging techniques, and applied them to myself whenever tension got overwhelming."

"Gods, right there." Robyn muttered as Winter put her hands on both sides of her neck, thumbs rubbing her nape. She was speechless, the feeling of tension unraveling and leaving her body was just too good. And knowing that Winter was sharing with her something she had guarded to herself- kept hidden from the world- warmed her chest. Such a display of trust and affection was something Robyn knew that her lover guarded only to the people she genuinely cared about.

"Is there any other way I can assist you?" Winter asked, voice dropping. She started rubbing Robyn's shoulders and leaned down. "You still seem quite tense," she whispered, hands going down to Robyn's breasts. That alone made Robyn feel her blood make its way south. "I'm sure we can take care of it."

"Winter..." Robyn sighed, leaning back even further, giving Winter more room to explore. Instead of caressing her chest over the clothes, Winter started undoing the buttons of Robyn's shirt.

"No bra, huh, Ms. Hill?" Winter chuckled after unbuttoning half of Robyn's shirt. "It makes me believe you were already expecting me," she used her left hand to grab Robyn's left breast, squeezing and caressing while also avoiding her nipple. Her other hand explored Robyn's muscular torso, goosebumps appearing wherever the cold fingertips touched her.

"Perhaps I was," Robyn smirked, opening her eyes and looking to the side to see Winter's focused on her. Burning into her, lust and desire channeled through the intense gaze. "Or maybe you were the one who came in with the pretense of helping me with this, while all you wanted was to feel me in you."

With no hesitation, Winter took Robyn's lips in a kiss, making her cease the sass. Robyn's left hand went up to caress the black and white strands of hair and to keep her in place. The other one guided Winter's right hand up to her neglected breast. Just as she finished the motion, Winter started playing with her nipples. Robyn gasped into the kiss, allowing Winter's tongue to enter her mouth.

Their kiss became passionate, almost desperate, as Robyn's moans were silenced by their tangling tongues. Winter was the one to pull back, panting and resting her forehead against her lover's. They stayed some moments like that, Robyn's moans and Winter's raged breath filling the room. Until Winter decided she was done playing.

"Don't worry." Winter said when Robyn let out a whine after she stopped her motions, giving her a confused look as she rounded her. She stopped in front of Robyn, one hand cupping her jaw while she supported herself on the armrest with the other. "I am not done with you yet," she muttered, sucking on Robyn's pulse point. Then, she bit the spot before licking. 

After that, Winter started her descent, making sure to bite at Robyn's collarbone and suck her nipples for the sake of teasing. Robyn's hands were on her hair, almost as though trying to guide her to where she was needed. It was only incentive for Winter to slow down, kissing and licking and biting her abs. Winter's hand went from the armrest to undo the rest of the buttons. The one that rested on Robyn's jaw traveled south, resting over the woman's bulge.

"It would be too cruel for me to leave you here like this, wouldn't it?" Winter started rubbing her over her pants.

"Please... Winter, please-" Robyn's pleas came out as Winter moved both her hands to remove her trousers. With one swift motion she pulled out Robyn's pants and underwear. Robyn gasped as she was bared to the cold evening air.

"Please what, Hill?" Winter asked, grabbing the base of Robyn's cock and Robyn gasped at the contact, but grunted in frustration when Winter didn't start moving.

"Please, I just- I need you."

"You already have me," Winter reponded and moved her hand in a quick but gentle stroke.

" _Fuck_ , Winter, I... I want your mouth. I _need it_. Please, just fuck me."

Winter looked up at Robyn with a teasing smile, and planted a chaste kiss on the head. Before Robyn could even think of asking for more, Winter started taking the cock in her mouth. Robyn let out a moan at the feeling of her lover's soft, wet lips embracing her length. Her hands tangled with Winter's hair, more as encouragement than as a way of trying to dictate the pace.

This was always more enjoyable when Winter was the one to control it, anyway.

When Winter reached half the length, she started using her hand to stroke the other half. That, combined with the tongue caressing her in the upwards motion, made Robyn's head fall back. She moaned and sighed and groaned, enjoying every second of it. 

Enjoying how Winter sucked her off. 

Enjoying how, whenever she reached the top, she would lick the gead and suck it before diving in again. 

How she took even more with every descent, light moans vibrating against Robyn. How, eventually, she was taking almost her entire length, hand accompanying the bobbing of her head.

And then it came. The thing Winter had been anticipating ever since she had start this.

"That feels so good," Robyn said, voice rough and coming out with her raged breath. Winter looked up at her to find that Robyn's head was no longer fallen back. That she was staring down at her, purple irises hooded by lust and desire. "Gods, Winter. Do you have any idea of what you're doing to me?"

Winter sped up slightly, the pace change coming due to the one thing that she had come to find that she loved the most about this. Praise. Listening to Robyn talk like that to her, hearing as she used bot only her moans but also her words as a way to show appreciation of what was being done to her... it took things to a whole new level for Winter. 

She felt the ache between her legs increase and put her other hand to work, undoing her belt and unbottoning her pants. Then, her hand made its way into her panties, a skilled finger finding her clit instantly while two others filled her. She let out a muted groan when she found her pace, matching it with the one of her mouth.

Both their moans filled the room as pleasure spread through their systems, clouding their senses. But even through the haze, Robyn still found it in her to keep the praise coming. "You look so fucking beautiful like that," a moan was pulled from her throat before she continued. "You are so gorgeous with my cock in your mouth. But you want it somewhere else too, don't you? And I bet that you will look just as heavenly riding me, being filled by me."

Winter could feel herself get wetter, and she knew by the effort Robyn was putting on speaking those words that she was nearing the edge too. She didn't want to come yet, though. She wanted _more_ , and that day had been far too exhausting for them to keep this going after they came. Using that one moment of clarity, she stopped her motions into herself and slowed down until she stopped pleasuring Robyn as well.

"Winter, what are you-" Robyn started as Winter stood, but went silent when she saw her open the bottom drawer of her desk. She already knew what was coming from it, but the noise of plastic being ripped made her hands grip the armrests harder.

Winter turned to her with a smirk, shaking the condom playfully. "Are you complaining?" She teased, making Robyn chuckle and shake her head. She walked to her and got on her knees again, rolling the condom down Robyn's cock with careful fingers, as to not rip it. She teasingly licked it up, coaxing a moan from her lover.

Blue irises locked with Robyn's as Winter stood. She undid her green tie, and as she was about to remove it, Robyn's voice made her halt. "Wait," she said. "Come here."

Winter obeyed and stepped forward, standing between Robyn's spread thighs. Robyn adjusted her sitting position, being now only a few centimeters from Winter. She pulled Winter's trousers down, smirking as her eyes met the crimson lace panties. "You talked about me expecting you," Robyn started, fingers hooking with the piece of lingerie, bringing it down until it fell to the ground. "But you did come in here with this in mind. How long have you been wearing this, huh? I bet that you're wearing the set."

"I wore this all day," Winter responded and took her coat off. Then, she started unbuttoning her shirt until it was halfway undone, revealing Robyn's suspicions to be correct. "How does it feel, Ms. Hill? Knowing I've been wearing this all day, thinking about being taken by you?"

"Feels like I'm the luckiest person in Remnant."

"Hmmm," Winter hummed as she kicked off her discarded clothing. Then, she removed Robyn's shirt and threw it to the other side of the room, getting rid of her one lasting article of clothing. "I don't think you are. Because then, I would have to leave _my_ post as the luckiest person in this world. And as you might know," she said as she straddled Robyn's hips, moving her own and grinding against her cock as hands gripped at her. She pushed Robyn's shoulders to make her back meet the backrest, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Good soldiers _never_ abandon their posts."

Robyn just smiled at her and hardened her hold on Winter's hips, uncharacteristically at a loss of words. It was something she had learned that Winter could do to her. As a natural born leader and an expert politician, Robyn always knew what to say- always had something to say. But not with Winter. Not when Winter talked to her like that. Not when she was unexpectedly affectionate. 

And most certainly, not when she lined her entrance with Robyn's cock and started lowering herself, like she was doing now. All Robyn managed to do was let out a raspy moan at the feeling. Her head fell on Winter's front, against her collar, sucking and nipping her collarbone in the process. Winter sighed, throwing her arms over Robyn's shoulders as she kept going down.

Robyn started rubbing her sides as a display of encouragement and affection when Winter hilted herself. "You're doing awesome, snowflake," she muttered against Winter's skin. She then licked up the column of her neck, letting Winter feel as the cold metal of her tongue piercing caressed her skin. Winter gasped and rolled her hips, making both of them moan. "You feel so good, Winter."

"Robyn..." Winter let out, getting a groan from Robyn. She started moving her hips slowly, sighing at the feeling of Robyn's cock stroking her sensitive walls. When she was halfway up, she slowly dropped down, eliciting a groan from her lover, followed by a bite on Winter's neck. That made Winter cry out and speed up the next time her hips went up.

"This will leave a mark," Robyn muttered, sounding apologetic before licking the bite as to soothe it. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's alright," Winter pulled back and smiled lightly before pecking Robyn's lips. "I don't mind a few love bites," she pecked again. "Because, to quote you, everything you do to me is art," another peck and then Winter leaned in to whisper against her ear. "And you know I like it rough."

"Gods," Robyn tangled her fingers with the hair in the back of Winter's hair, gripping it and bringing her back to crash their lips. This time, their tongues found each other immediately, rubbing and tangling and caressing. Robyn started thrusting to meet Winter's movements, and soon enough found their pace.

Winter pulled back and gasped when she felt Robyn's hands palming her breasts. "Holy fuck, _yes_. Oh my fucking Gods, Robyn-" she moaned as Robyn took her earlobe into her mouth and sucked it. "Shit!"

"I want these off," Robyn said, grasping Winter's shirt. "I wanna feel you."

"Then take it all off," Winter breathed out. "I want to feel you, too."

With no hesitation, Robyn ripped Winter's shirt open. Miraculously, it only undid the buttons instead of ripping then off. She stripped the clothing from Winter's body, throwing it to the direction where her own was. Robyn reached to undo the clasp of her bra and took it off as well. Her right hand went to Winter's back to bring her closer, and her mouth started sucking one of her breasts. Mimicking Winter's early actions, she avoided her nipple, running her tongue against her aureole but not touching where Winter needed her the most.

Winter gripped Robyn's shoulders and her nails digged into her skin as her hips slowed down. "Don't you fucking tease me, Robyn Hill."

"Feisty."

"You love it."

" _Fuck_ ," Robyn said as Winter picked up her pace again, and then dove into her, sucking her nipple. When she pressed her tongue against it and rubbed the piercing against it, Winter let out a guttural groan, head falling back at the pleasure of feeling metal against her sensitive skin. Robyn's hand left Winter's back to play with the other nipple. Her other hand gripped Winter's hip as she started thrusting into her faster.

Winter's moans grew louder and Robyn knew she was approaching her climax by the way she tightened against her. And she felt herself getting closer to the edge as well. Robyn's hand went from her hip to her clit, rubbing fast but also gently. She slowed down a bit to aim for the spot she knew that would make Winter melt.

"Will you cum for me, babe?" Robyn pulled away from her nipple to mutter the words. She increased the pressure on Winter's clit slightly, causing a new wave of pleasure to wash over Winter's body.

"Ah, shit!" Winter cried out, her hands going into Robyn's hair to push her more against her breast. With a loud moan, Winter came undone.

"Good girl," Robyn said, pulling back again and making Winter shudder at the praise. She kept her slow and hard thrusts, helping her lover ride off her orgasm.

_"Robyn..."_ Winter muttered into the night air, as though it were an enchantment. The breathlessness with which the word was uttered, the evidence of pleasure all over her voice... it was enough to push Robyn over the edge. Her hands stopped what they were doing to pull Winter in for a hug, their bodies pressing flush against each other. Robyn buried her face into the crook of Winter neck, kissing all over the spot.

"I love you," Robyn muttered as the waves of her orgasm started wearing off. She pulled away to look Winter in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Robyn," Winter sighed. "I love you so much."

After Winter got off of her, Robyn laid back against the chair, bringing the other woman with her. Winter sighed, lying her head on Robyn's chest and listening to her heartbeat. Robyn kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her back. As much as she adored the love making, the moments of affection that came after were always one of the greatest parts.

"We... probably should head to your room and shower," Winter said after a few minutes.

Robyn laughed out loud at the interruption of their sweet moment. "We truly should."

And Winter... having Winter with her was what she loved the most about it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this and please leave a comment so I can know your thoughts!


End file.
